Colored Hearts
by Amaris the Dark Mage
Summary: A story in which I procrastinate. Yami/Yugi yada yada something about depression and other issues.
1. Chapter 1

**I remember the first time I met you; we were strangers about to embark on our own separate journeys of life. We met in the library, by chance. I grabbed a Dekker book at the same time you did, though how would I have known? We were on opposite sides of the shelf. **

I remember letting go and seeing your face, committing every detail to memory. I saw your wrist. There were a few colorful hearts drawn on your pale skin barely hidden by the baggy sweatshirt that enveloped your body.

There was a red heart; blue; purple; orange; paired off with yellow; outlined in black. Yellow, black outline.

You shrank away, already wary of me, your shoulders hunched. You looked so uncomfortable and I hadn't the slightest inkling of an idea as to why you'd be uncomfortable with me. I finally spoke.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone there," I chuckled, a sore attempt to make you less uncomfortable. "Ah well, perhaps next time I'll get it, ne?"

You finally spoke, ever so softly, "Wha? I- no, no here! You grabbed it first," you insisted thrusting the book back at me across the shelf. I laughed it off, and your mouth turned down the slightest bit.

"Hey, do you have to leave soon?"

You let slight puzzlement flash across your face before it was quickly replaced with distrust.

"I um, no I don't really have to; why?" You questioned slowly.

I beamed at you with a proposition set in my mind. "Well, since that appears to be the last copy and we both want to read it, why not just read it together?"

You stared, as though I'd suddenly transformed into a giddy, candy themed troublemaker. You looked unsure, distrusting, wary. The corner of your mouth twitched, and I could have sworn you'd almost smiled.

"You want to read a horror book with someone you just met." A statement.

"But of course, my friend." A confirmation.

Another twitch upward. "So we're friends now?"

I chuckled, "Why not? You can never have too many friends. Now then, what do you say?"

"I'm a fast reader. Think you can keep up?" By that point you were definitely smiling, more relaxed than mere minutes before.

"I'll do what I can," I laughed, and with that I reached my hand through the spot in the shelf. "I'm Yugi, and it's a pleasure to meet you!"

You uncertainly placed your hand on mine, as if you were afraid I'd pull away. "I am Yami. Pleasure."

* * *

That's the goddamn prologue take it fuckers

**GDI I told my self I wouldn't start anything until after I got something done on Inbox jfc**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried

* * *

After going to my new... Friend's side of the shelf, I got a proper look at him; he was about the same size as me, though he seemed smaller due to his slouching. I motioned for him to follow me to the opposite side of the library where a few chairs and couches were located and he obediently followed. He was a strange one, of that I'd been convinced. I don't think I'd ever met anyone so reserved and quiet. I myself was a quiet person and his uncomfortable silence was new to me.

As we got ourselves situated I gave him a good once over, noticing that he'd been avoiding my gaze. Clearing my throat, I inquired, "You comfortable?" To which he responded with the tiniest nod of his head, still remaining wordless.

"Alright then, let's start this sicknasty novel," I grinned placing the book between us. I gave him full reign of how fast we'd read, and while he seemed reluctant at first, he and I soon grew so engrossed in the misadventures of Wendy and Colt that we forgot each other's presence.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next two hours were amused chuckles and disbelieving gasps. I found that we had practically the same reactions to everything, from Pinkus' missing finger to the Nevada police department that simply couldn't believe a man was killed with a frozen chicken. Even at the plot twist we both sighed, and I let out an aggravated, "Of course that's the plot twist, of course it is." And at that point, he let out a bark of laughter, one short bit of laughter, and I smiled. Over the course of our reading we'd become so captivated by Dekker's virtual world that neither one of us noticed we'd been hunched over, shoulders pushed together, faces close. He quickly realized this after he'd laughed and drew back a bit.

At the end of Colt and Wendy's adventure, I straightened out my back, hearing it pop as I stretched.

"Well that was all sorts of exciting, don't you agree?"

He grinned, a real smile, and countered with, "Well, of course it was exciting, but was it anything more than just some excitement?"

A debate had been triggered; a game if you will. And I sure as hell wanted in. "Of course it was more than just some excitement! There were plenty of mind fucks along the way and enough bat shit romance to last a lifetime. Besides, it's a horror, why wouldn't it be filled with action?"

"Hah!" He snorted. "While it had all the proper components of a good novel, it was at most mediocre. While I do agree, it had enough crap to make about three sequels, I'm afraid Dekker could have done better."

I grinned at him, utterly fascinated with his sudden change in personality. A few hours of reading and only the beginnings of a discussion and he was so completely different. He'd straightened his back, lifted his chin, and didn't avert his gaze. He seemed perfectly content as we were. Such an odd boy.

I readily accepted his counter and by the gods did we get into it. Another hour passed and our discussion had veered away from Dekker to god knows what. It was one of those conversations, I guess.

Unfortunately, it came to an abrupt halt as my cell rang and I scrambled to answer it before it could disturb anyone else in the half deserted library.

"Sorry! It's my grandpa," I stated glancing at the screen. "I think I've been gone too long for his liking," I continued as I answered.

"That you have, my girl. Who are you talking to, anyways?" questioned the familiar voice of my guardian.

"Someone I met, Grandpa. Do you need me to go home right now or?... Yeah, okay; no Grandpa. Grandpa! No-I-Stop; oh god no I'm going I'm going!" I whispered fiercely into the receiver before quickly ending the call.

Turning back to my new friend, I smiled apologetically absentmindedly twisting my fingers. "Sorry, but it appears I have to go home. It was, ah, it was really nice meeting you!"

I stood and prepared to leave when he spoke up.

"Oh, hold on!"

"Yes?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"My full name is Yami Darya, if you ever want to get together and hang out," he proposed.

My smile spread into a grin. "I'd like that. See ya 'round, Yami Darya." With a small wave I took my leave.

* * *

queue queue PCHOO

Take it review I don't know

How many Homestuck references can I fit into YGO fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I hate reading these so if you don't want to read this that's fine since it' not an actual story update.

Hey guys, Valeska here; sorry about the severe lack of updates. Unfortunately, the only thing I have to type on right now is a DS which is just much too tiresome and would get in the way of any sort of progression.

I'll try to get the next bit up before the end of the month but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. However, I do give you full permission to kick me in the pants if I don't get anything up before April starts.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope it's not too long before you hear from me again!


End file.
